


番茄，黄金与枯骨

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 有关比尔博和史矛革各自的过去，和他们共同的现在。





	1. Chapter 1

** 枯骨**

今天该讲一个怎样的故事呢？ 

比尔博总是在苦恼这样的事情。身为红龙书店唯一的店员，为了社区邻里友好，他必须肩负起附近小孩子的读书会活动。为那些孩子讲故事的时候，他要打扮成怪兽或是超人，王子或是公主，勇者或是魔王，要多蠢有多蠢。但比尔博大部分时候都会喜欢这项工作，除非那些小孩太吵了，把熟睡的店长弄醒。

店长的事可以等等再说，先来惆怅今天到底讲什么的事情吧。比尔博在午休时到社区的小剧院去租今天要用的戏服，那些缀着亮片的衣服总能给他很多灵感。

“吸血鬼啊。”比尔博发现了那件黑红的斗篷，“不知道会不会被投诉啊，好担心被投诉啊。”

“现在的小鬼都超精的，你讲吸血鬼算什么，应该讲食人魔和连环杀人犯的故事，这才是他们最喜欢的。”

剧院的女演员莉莉总爱给些不着边际的建议，比尔博笑了起来，一旁的剧院经理就用烟斗敲她的脑袋：“孩子是世上最纯净的宝物，你可别乱说呀。”

最后比尔博选择了女孩子会喜欢的爱情故事，他今天的装扮随便穿个合身的就好。莉莉总怂恿他穿裙子，顺便问他靠什么保持的身材和皮肤。比尔博喜欢莉莉那股朝气和乐观，但讨厌她的喋喋不休，他几乎是从小剧院里逃出来的，剧院经理在他临走前塞了很多剧院传单要他放在红龙书店：“反正你的老板也不怎么管这些事，帮个小忙吧。”

比尔博没有拒绝，他的老板在这个社区是出了名的怪异，不只是为了那金红色的头发，他的怪异之处是每天窝在书店里的各种地方睡觉。不知道的顾客还会把他认成流浪汉，要比尔博把这个男人赶出去。而老板清醒的时候就更加怪异，他会莫名其妙地把顾客都赶出去，好的时候则会突然开一瓶红酒请大家喝，最过分的时候，老板会在比尔博工作的时候把他抱起来，就为笑话他双脚在空中乱蹬的模样。毕竟比尔博本来就身材矮小，而红发的老板很是高大，红龙说的就是书店老板本人了。

突然又开始讲老板的事了，还是回到眼下的读书会吧。

比尔博现在身处书店二层的“员工宿舍”里，穿上莉莉为他挑选的王子套装，下午开店的时间已经非常紧急，他已经来不及去把衣服熨平，也来不及去找个金色皇冠了，这为他王子的装扮直接扣了一半的分数。最后比尔博自暴自弃，拿着精装本的童话书走下楼梯，把暂停营业的牌子挂好，接着拉开了门——已经有孩子在门口等了，比尔博把他们迎进门，拿出签到本，一边点人一边问他们要喝橘子汁还是冰水。

孩子们无一例外开始用大眼睛去找红龙书店的老板，心不在焉地回答比尔博的问话，直到有孩子发现世界历史那个书架下面缩着一个人，身上堆满了书和地图，正在呼呼大睡。

“史矛革先生真的很喜欢读书啊。”孩子们小声感叹。

比尔博摸了摸他们的头：“但你们可不能盖着书睡觉，会着凉的。”

毕竟龙不会着凉，和人不一样。

等比尔博清点了人数，他拿出孩子们的水杯倒饮料，也为自己煮好了一壶茶，知道今天要讲爱情故事的孩子们有的很期待，有的却发出了嫌弃的嘘声。比尔博清清嗓子，翻开了书本，等他温柔的声音响起，孩子们便都会安静下来。

但这安静只持续了几分钟：“您讲过这个故事，小王子在蚂蚁、天鹅和蜜蜂的帮助下完成了谜题，最后迎娶了公主，巴金斯先生，求您换一个吧。”

不要王子和公主结婚的故事了，巴金斯先生。男孩们的呼声此起彼伏，巴金斯又问了下在场女士们的意见：“大部分的公主故事都有一点点蠢，只是一点点，巴金斯先生，您能给我们读点真正的爱情小说吗，像是傲慢与偏见那种的，但不要这本，我读过了。”

巴金斯抬起眉毛。现在的小孩真的难搞。

“好吧，那我讲一个你们没听过的蠢故事，然后咱们就一起玩游戏怎么样？”

“你确定我们没听过吗？”几个孩子露出怀疑的眼神。

“我确定，因为是我的故事。”巴金斯抓抓脑袋，他清了清嗓子后，才开始讲他的故事。

在这世界上有一只恶龙……罗伯特，别露出那副表情，我还没讲完呢。

他睡在山顶打鼾的声音能让几公里内的人都睡不着觉，这虽然不算什么罪孽深重，但也很烦人了，于是人们商量着要讨伐它。

但没人能打败恶龙。在这个世界上不存在屠龙勇士，你想想看怎么会有人类用剑杀死龙，巨龙像座山那样，就算你的剑足够锋利，也没法穿透恶龙坚硬的铠甲。

这下可怎么办呢。人们三番五次骚扰着恶龙，想要找出它的弱点，反倒让恶龙喷出烈焰把附近的植被和庄稼都烧个精光。

“你们干嘛不能放我睡觉呢？”

这当然不行了。如果史矛革——我是说巨龙睡着之后，谁都没办法睡觉了。

在大家束手无策的时候，智者提出烧掉恶龙的山洞，让他没有地方睡觉。具体的方法就需要有人在前面拖住巨龙，其他人从后山潜入山顶，将恶龙的藏身之处点燃。

他们上山的路上遇到了恶龙的仆从，十几只愚蠢的巨怪，然后智者巧妙地欺骗了它们，将他们塞入山洞，然后堵住出口，将山洞付之一炬——什么？詹姆斯，啊如何欺骗巨怪并不是故事的重点，嘿我不是忘了，更不是没编出来，小伙子，如果你想快点玩扭扭乐或者扑克牌什么的就等我讲完，这个故事快结局了。

我们继续。

肥胖丑陋的巨怪在山洞里哀嚎着，火焰烧灼着它们的骨肉，散发出阵阵恶臭。恶龙这才意识到自己的老窝被人偷袭，急忙回到山顶。恶龙视财如命，他在烈焰中受到焚烧的宝物是他最在乎的事情，所以他直接钻进了烈火熊熊燃烧的山洞。所以他的贪婪害死了他，恶龙在大火中哀鸣了三天三夜，最后和自己的宝物一起化为灰烬了。

完。

比尔博舒了口气。他讲完了这个故事，他和一群孩子讲完了这个故事。虽然是有很多二次创作和修饰的成分，但明显故事的漏洞太多，又不太精彩，更没什么意义。

最聪明的艾瑞克举起了手：“巴金斯先生。”

比尔博端起茶杯喝了一口：“请讲。”

“我有一个问题。”

为什么喷火恶龙会被火烧成灰烬呢。 

那是因为它的宝物在火焰中化为灰烬了，绝望的恶龙就被烧死了？

这太牵强了，抛开这个不谈，快被烧死的它为什么不从山洞里逃出来呢？

因为他太蠢了，想不到这一点？

您注意到您一直在称呼恶龙为‘他’，而不是‘它’了吗？

这个，恶龙一般都是男性吧，毕竟他们都喜欢公主？

而且我听到您刚刚说漏嘴称他为史矛革了，巴金斯先生，这个故事是为了笑话店长先生总是睡觉吗？我觉得让火焰烧死史矛革先生很不好。

不。不是为了笑话他。他根本不是……好吧，我们来玩游戏好吗。

“巴金斯先生，”艾瑞克忧心忡忡地说，“您这个故事真的还需要再打磨。”

现在的小孩真的越来越不好搞了不是吗。

等了大概有一年那么久，比尔博看到书店外聚集了三三俩俩的家长在一起聊天，他就感慨终于可以让孩子们回家去，继续折磨他们各自的爸妈。等把最后一个孩子送走后，他长舒一口气反锁上书店的门，没有收拾地上乱作一团的玻璃杯和卡牌，而是找到书堆下的店长，和他并排躺在书店的地板上。

听见声音的史矛革睁开一只眼睛，从书堆里抽出一只胳膊让比尔博枕着，接着继续睡觉。

比尔博枕在史矛革的胳膊上，闭上眼睛，拉过一卷地图盖上。

“我们下午可以不开店了吗老板？今天我很累。”

“好的。”

“谢谢。”

“……我睡觉的鼾声很大吗，比尔博？”

“不，史矛革，”比尔博背对着身后的史矛革休息，这样他好去握那只史矛革伸出来的手，“你睡觉不打鼾。”

** 黄金**

龙。

史矛革记得自己傲然于世的过去，那是非常非常久远的过去了。在靠赌约赢得比尔博之后，史矛革发现自己的命运就在慢慢发生转折。

神选的白巫师横空出世，誓要肃清一切异族。所以当时所有的传奇都将蒙上灰尘，速度之快超出任何星星的闪光。

弱小的种族在蔓延世界火焰下无处藏匿，他们跪伏在地上求饶，并保持着跪伏的姿势走向灭亡。那些拥有归处的种族选择离开，迁徙不断，森林里每一夜都能看见提灯前往静谧之地的精灵。在各个港口停留的海妖和人鱼也纷纷抛弃了爱人和朋友，带着能进入深海的孩子回到家乡。

神明也一并隐去，他们不再回应世人的祈祷，纷纷闭目塞听。

但还是有些受压迫者选择反抗。

在一次冲击白巫师的战役中，梦境女神失去了她最心爱的儿子，她发誓要让白巫师付出代价，她要让奇迹和传说永远离开这个世界，让人类折磨人类，白巫师创世神一般驱散异族的能力将显得一文不值。

而全世界都在龙的面前倾覆时，他选择还留在原地守护。

但最后的龙怎么会被白巫师放过，当凌驾于一切的火焰和凌驾于一切的魔法相互抵抗难分胜负之时，狡黠的人类一把火点燃了他的山洞，烧毁了他所拥有的一切。

他为了他的比尔博抛弃那些冰冷的金属，换上柔软的木头家具和织物，他还遂了比尔博的愿，让巨怪穿上五颜六色的衣服，称呼它们的名字，让它们进入山洞。

他尽心尽力。然而这些为比尔博准备的一切不过是助燃物。

失去了一切的龙放弃了所有的恨意和复仇。

激烈燃烧过三天三夜的心意只剩下了灰烬，龙在世间隐去他傲人的身影。

**番茄**

故事最开始的部分，比尔博在他和龙的山洞里遇到了一伙举着火把的人类。

“你是谁？”

比尔博如果知道这一问题真正的答案，那么就不会再有以后的故事了。

“比尔博。”还在吃西红柿的小吸血鬼回答。

于是人类误以为这是他们的同类，是被龙掳掠回家的同类，带走了比尔博后开始放火。

要让恶龙付出代价。

比尔博和他的巨怪朋友们挥手告别，他目送它们被迫走进了火焰：这是在做什么？史矛革去哪里了？比尔博没能理解。

第一家收养比尔博的人类，他们家自己根本吃不饱。

其实比尔博自己不太记得了，那一家男主人或者女主人的样子或者孩子们的样子，他们穿着看不出本来颜色的破布，每天的饭食只有甜菜汤、黑面包和熏肉。但这已经是条件比较不错的家庭了，男主人是当地的剃头匠，每天都有很多客人上门，而且大部分都不是为了理发。

而对于这个家庭最早的印象，比尔博记得自己在进食那些食物后剧烈地呕吐，家里人都用惊恐的目光看着他——恶龙的孩子，他到很后来才能明白这些人到底如何称呼他，但他在很多年以后才想起来那些人为何要这么称呼他。

直到被饥饿和反胃同时折磨的比尔博被认为是染了重病。这位剃头匠用肮脏的理发刀割开了他的皮肤为他放血，伤口却总是能极快愈合。在那个男人正惊诧不已的时候，比尔博却开始舔身边那位客人正在流血的胳膊。

现在他们明白这是怎么回事了，恶龙抚养大的孩子只能靠血液维生，而且永远长不大，这都是已经死去的恶龙的诅咒。善良又愚昧的剃头匠根本没有想过比尔博的真实身份不是人类。

他们直到踏入坟墓最后也不知道比尔博是吸血鬼。


	2. Chapter 2

** 黄金 **

** **

从那之后，没人知道恶龙去了哪里，所以只当他死了。当所有异端被消灭后，白巫师所拥有的强大能力因为没有实施的对象也无处彰显，他同他所有的追随者像是最后一个被消灭的群体那样迅速消失了。毕竟如果已经没有居住在暗处的可怕猛兽，人们为何还要赞美太阳寻求庇护呢。

高高在上的白巫师或许想过这个问题，而他认同世间并无平衡一说，善恶分明，神选的孩子可以在阳光下过活，其他的统统不行，从这个角度来说，当他的夙愿达成，白巫师将与常人无异。

如果这个世界本来就是善良的世界，那么就不该有救世的白巫师，他能接受这样销声匿迹的结局。

史矛革并不会想那么多，他只是受够了任何能移动或发声的物体来找他麻烦，他在荒野上游荡着，渐渐失去了身上所有坚硬的东西，他的长角在风中折断，鳞片一片片剥脱，利爪也被时间磨平。他看起来只是个人类。偶尔遇到了牧羊人或者游侠，他们会以为史矛革是失去自己农田的可怜农夫，好心人会施舍给他食物和衣服，史矛革读不懂对方眼里的善意和同情，却明白赠予这一行为。

他渐渐习惯了自己的流浪汉身份，有些磨坊主或者佃户愿意收留史矛革作为一个劳力的时候，史矛革往往会停留两三日，并不久留。但他喜欢红色的果实，要是番茄丰收的季节，他才会流连不去，成框的鲜艳红色会让他想起曾经拥有过的最珍贵的东西。

比尔博。他记得那个吸血鬼。他记得那冰冷柔软的触摸，和对方永远念不对的自己名字时那可笑的发音。

若有人问起他叫什么，他偶尔回答史矛革，偶尔回答比尔博，还有时候告诉他们自己没有名字，可以他叫流浪汉以及任何对方喜欢的称呼。

恶龙见识过人类操控着那些微不足道的火焰，煮熟动物和植物，烧焦他们想伤害的人。他只觉得儿戏，这些不过就像他曾打个喷嚏时喷出的火星。真正的大火会在烧上三天三夜，让黄金和尸骨融化在一起，你听不到任何人的惨叫，整个世界好像都在火焰中心里——史矛革这样想着——他发现他的世界从没停止过燃烧。

他又开始恢复自己身为龙时那种收集的习惯了，鸟类的羽毛，野兽的牙齿，树木的种子，虫子褪下的衣壳，用旧的破碗，格式的马蹄和马镫，少女所戴的头饰，庆典的彩旗。

史矛革开始变得很容易厌倦，很快那些东西在他眼里变成一堆破烂，于是他就会开始收集下一样奇怪的藏品。但那都不能留存，因为如果恶龙在一个地方停留太久了，那些短命的人类就会突然注意到，为何这个没有名字的流浪汉能青春永驻。

** 番茄 **

比尔博在最开始那段时间一直被当成是侏儒。毕竟到了年龄之后，他的身形仍不会增长。而且他渴求鲜血，即便不一定要是人的，他也遭受不少白眼。因为每次去舔舐那些流血的伤口都会被周遭投以异样的眼神，比尔博渐渐学会了如何偷偷进食，甚至如何去咀嚼人类的食物，对比尔博来说，用牙齿磨碎一块土豆和一块木头没什么两样，吞咽下去之后，只需要等没人的时吐掉就好。

不够充足的进食让比尔博生长得非常缓慢，但这并不能让他逃脱繁重的工作，家人觉得他不像其他孩子那样长大会节省下吃穿的成本，根据年龄却可以让他担任成年男子的活计。比尔博甚至想不起来到底是什么时候事情开始变得不对劲，他只记得他很久很久之前一切都无所事事，他在晴天下伸出手遮挡阳光，总会有人站在他身前投下一整片阴影，要他回去休息休息。

好像那样的日子只是一场长梦，他现在接受了自己畸形的身体，也接受了自己畸形的心。只是比尔博这个不同于乔治或者约翰或者路易或者查理的名字让他认清自己与众不同的来处，他不想要独一无二的名字，只想要所有人都有的东西，他只想品尝黑面包的酸苦，明白割伤手指的痛楚，体验那永日萦绕在他人心头的恐惧，并在足够久之后，他甚至开始向往死亡。

永眠和腐烂成泥，为什么就我不行呢，我到底是哪里不一样呢？

在漫长的生命长河里，他以少年的身躯接连埋葬自己的侄子和侄女们后，青春永驻的比尔博走出了愚昧的村落，去拜访了充满智慧的修道院，传说上帝全知全能，只有上帝能回答他的疑问。

上帝的信徒们先前只当他是来胡闹的男孩，当亲眼看到比尔博划开了手臂又很快痊愈后，那些见多识广的修道士们惊恐地议论着神迹，但只有修道院最德高望重的学士才一眼看出了真相。

恶魔。

比尔博被闻讯赶来的骑士们控制，并在教区主教的授意下施以极刑。对抗恶魔的手段只有火焰。

火焰燃烧的时候，凄厉的惨叫从未停止。比尔博第一次感受到了痛楚，闻到了自己的血液在血管里沸腾，那瞬间他知道了，这就是死亡，痛楚就是死亡，这连灵魂都在颤抖求饶的感觉就是死亡，他在泥泞和烈日间麻木地活过了数十个年头，今日这火焰将他的灵魂也点燃了。

火焰烧断了比尔博身上的绳子，他在剧烈挣扎中逃脱了火焰，像段焦炭直直倒在了火堆外。本来还在围观行刑的人们尖叫着四散逃离，只有大胆的骑士举着剑上前试探，比尔博他们继续伤害自己，只能用被火焰燎伤的声带发出请求的声音。

这回再也没有人敢上前一步了。骑士们远远地看着那段焦炭样不成人形的东西生出骨骼和肌肉，再有宛如新生婴儿的红色皮肤，最后是粉色的指甲和栗色的头发，一切都分毫不差地从焦糊和灰烬中再生了。

见了这幅景象，修道士忘记了祈祷，骑士们尖叫着弃剑而逃。

而不老不死的恶魔跪在原地掩面哭泣着，他发出了恸哭的哀鸣，却没有一颗眼泪。

** 枯骨 **

史矛革大概估算过自己每天睡着的时候大概有多久，除去吃饭和几句简单的交流，那大概是比尔博一天能留在这个屋顶下的时间。换句话说，如果比尔博和他同时在这个房间里，他就能保持昏睡。好在漫长的陪伴里他俩早就受够了彼此，否则换做平常的伴侣，非要史矛革在床上之外的地方保持清醒不可。

其实史矛革自己觉得他清醒的时候其实漫长得可怕，比如比尔博出门买晚饭的食材，比尔博出门办书店相关的事，比尔博出门面见朋友——有好几次他忍不住跑出门，循着比尔博身上的气味找到他，不管他是不是在忙或者方不方便，史矛革会心满意足地保持着和比尔博身体接触的姿势在他身边快速入睡。

比尔博很是困扰，他早就给史矛革买了一个厨房用计时器，约定了自己的门禁时间，希望史矛革乖乖在家等着，但那不是总会奏效。

曾有书店的客人建议他去看看医生，有没有嗜睡症之类的，可能是感染了非洲的某种寄生虫。在脾气不好的史矛革误以为这是某种嘲笑或者挑衅的时候，比尔博出来解围，说他的店长是心理问题才睡这么多的，已经在接受规律治疗了，最后感谢客人善意的担心。

史矛革一天最清醒的时候是比尔博沉入睡眠之前和比尔博沉入睡眠之后的二十分钟，史矛革喜欢盯着这时候的比尔博看，反复确认他的气味，试探他并不存在的脉搏和体温，并且不停问他：这次你还会醒来吗，比尔博？

我会的，我会的，我向并不存在的上帝和我根本不记得的母亲发誓我会的，如果我没有按照约定醒来，你可以到冥府找我，让我生生世世不得安宁。

好在比尔博总是很守信用，他会随着晨光苏醒，先去取来报纸，打开冰箱喝一杯冰冷的牛血或者羊血，之后洗漱一通，再为史矛革准备温暖丰盛的早餐。

偶尔比尔博也有虚弱到起不来的早晨，他会经历一番挣扎，再矜持地从史矛革的脖子上汲取新鲜的血液，从他唯一且永远的伴侣身上获得能量和温暖。

其实史矛革明白，比尔博的睡眠其实更多是昏迷，是一天精力耗竭后不得不失去意识，他连他早就想一睹风采的音乐会都听不了，也很久没欣赏过星星了。

如果有天早上，比尔博再也不愿睁开眼睛了怎么办。

史矛革其实很少去想这个问题，因为夜晚实在太短暂了，还没等他想出来，阳光就会替他唤醒比尔博，让他的比尔博重新舒展开柔软的身体，用那温柔的声音呼唤自己。

如果有天能一同彻底消失就好了。史矛革想。但不要死亡，永远别是死亡。

比尔博却倾慕着那些温柔又顺从的死亡，像会是吸足了奶水后熟睡的小猫，带着全世界的安稳沉入梦乡，再也不会从生命的长河中浮起。

但史矛革这样的龙和他这样的吸血鬼可以拥有这样的结局吗？

如果他真的有幸长眠，却又在长河中不幸醒来呢？

等史矛革先他而去的那天，或许比尔博要用一把大火点燃他的尸身，再像每个夜晚那样相拥而眠。


End file.
